A certain image such as characters, numbers, images or the like is expressed or decorated on a surface of a clothes with the aid of hot-fix materials such as rhinestones, studs or the like.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a plurality of hot-fix materials H are positioned on a mold plate 10 with a plurality of mounting grooves 10a for forming a certain image in order to express or decorate various motifs, and the hot-fixe materials H are inserted into the mounting grooves 10a by using a tool such as a sponge or the like, thus forming a certain image, and then the hot-fix materials H mounted in the mounting groove 10a are attached to an adhesive tape with its one side being applied with cohesive, and the attached hot fix materials are attached to a clothes or the like based on a thermal compression method.
The conventional hot-fix materials arraying method is generally performed in a manual method using a sponge or the like, thus arraying hot-fix materials in a mounting groove of a mold plate, which takes a lot of time to array, which results in lowering the productivity, and as shown in FIG. 2, it is very hard to invert again the once inverted hot-fix materials inserted in the mounting groove for accurate arrangement, so product defects increase.